


Someday, you'll become a guardian

by hategive



Category: pitch x Sandy
Genre: M/M, rise of the guardians sandy pitch pitchiner sanderson mansnoozie kozmotis nightmares dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hategive/pseuds/hategive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch is mad at the guardians for his defeat. while he thinks alone on his broken bed, right outside his liar, he doesn't notice a familiar sandy-cloud near his position.<br/>he doesn't know that someone cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, you'll become a guardian

**SOMEDAY, YOU'LL BECOME A GUARDIAN**

**Pitch_**

**when i think of all the times i saw you flying around spreading your damned dreams like snow spreads to the ground, everywhere...**

**while my nightmares were destroyed by _you, guardian_ no less.**

**Is spreading fear so terrible?**

**Are nightmares the same as darkness?**

**Am i, really evil?**

**Everybody should have a little of fear in their dreams in order to face real life in the future**

**So why, why did you banish me here? Alone with my own nightmares?**

**You are no heroes! You are no good guys! You're just as evil as i am**

**Why can't I be a guardian?**

**The guardian of fear...not that i want to join you or something but still-**

**I should be feared...or at least believed in**

**Tonight i don't want to sleep, but i need to...for i'm too weak o refuse it**

**I wonder...what it would be like having a dream...i never had one...nor one i can remember**

**But i know i'll never have one, because i'm the boogeyman, the Nightmare King.**

_Pitch clunched his fists in rage at the thought...he was right out of his liar looking at the endless sky while steams of gold sand danced through the sky._

_(to think that i destroyed most of those) thought Pitch as he looked at the stars in the sky, remembering the dark ages...how he wanted to be seen right now...but he was weak and powerless thanks to those fooliosh guardians..._

_he didn't know that, in the corner of the forest, his broken bed layed in, was the sandman on his dream-sand cloud, spreading dreams through the city...the very dreams the Boogeyman was watching_

**_Sanderson_**

**it's futile that i try to concentrate elsewhere when i see you next to that broken bed, hid by the shadows of the night...but i see you...and feel a steam of guilt rise inside me for what i've done...for what we've done to you...**

**how could i, of all people, wish bad dreams for you?**

**My mind races with questions**

**Why are you out staring at the sky?**

**Why can't we get along?**  
 **why have you become the Boogeyman?**

**No answers come as i cry silently while spreading my dream-sand**

**I'd like to speak to you...**

**I'm interested in you...**

**You're my very opposite; my death! But yet, the only one that can understand me and my powers.**

**If only you would listen to me...if only i had my voice yet...**

**The only reason, why the moon didn't choose you to be a guardian is not because of your element but because of your exageration.**

**You cannot have a world with only fear, but cannot have a world without it**

**I'd like to divide my work with you, spreading dreams and allowing nightmares to overcome them but...not until you accept you cannot take out happiness as well as we cannot take out fear.**

**You are not evil! And i know it! if you were, why didn't you kill me when darkness overcame me?! because you're not evil...not that much at least...**

**I can hear your pain and cries every night while you sleep, having nightmares and i have to use all my strenght to remain still, right outside of your liar without doing anything to help you...**

**Fear is what stops me...i've always feared you, since the dark ages, since when you destroyed my ship, killed my friends and chased me to kill me...but, as guardian of dreams, it's difficult to hold, my instincts of helping you, back...**

**Oh yes, i have fear...even though i mask it well...i have it...you saw it when you hit me with that arrow didn't you?!**

**I cannot make you a guardian, but i can do something to ease your grudge and maybe...just maybe...tonight i will have the strenght to send you a dream.**

**_A_ ** **_nd maybe someday, you'll become a guardian_ **

 


End file.
